Pleasured Into Insanity
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: When Tyki Mikk captures Lavi for interrogation but ends up thoroughly molesting him instead, how much can the Bookman Apprentice endure before he looses himself to his enemy's pleasuring touch? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Simply... Tyki/Lavi. Rimming. And more rimming. And maybe a little more.

* * *

Pleasured Into Insanity: Chapter 1

* * *

His mouth wide open in silent gasps, cheeks flushed and skin sweaty, Lavi panted, shuddering every few seconds. His headband was hiding his only eye, having fallen over it in his earlier struggle to get out of his predicament. His blindness only heightened his other senses, and he is helpless to keep from vocalizing his pleasure as a certain part of his body got thoroughly molested.

His thoughts swirled like a raging tornado, his mind too lost in the haze of lust to keep any coherent thoughts together and long enough for him to think straight.

Through the fog of blissful sensations that invaded all of his senses, what his brain classified as a chuckle drew what was left of his lucidity toward his butt, to which his enemy Tyki Mikk was currently paying his full attention.

The Noah of Pleasure grinned from his spot behind the redhead's ass, his ashen grey hands holding delectable and gropable pale butt cheeks apart to give him plenty of room to access the puckered hole normally hidden between them.

The Poker Player lavished Lavi's entrance with teasing licks and kisses, ears listening to the other's moans of pleasure with glee. Then he sucked it, and a wanton cry of "T-Tyki-!!" broke out from the other's throat. His legs quivered on either sides of the Pleasure's face, and a stroke to Lavi's balls was his reward for such a reaction.

His hands groped and pinched the rosy globs firmly but softly at the same time, earning a shiver from his captive.

Yes, captive. The apprentice Bookman he was currently molesting was stuck inside the bed of the room he'd borrowed for the night, his ass and legs sticking out from the upper side of the mattress, while his head, ribcage and arms (upper arms only) showed from the opposite side. The bed was standing vertically on its lower bed frame, its head frame almost touching the ceiling. Some Teases were keeping it from falling over, having created butterflied ropes of themselves (like a human chain, only made with hundred of Teases) to steady it.

It had been very easy and simple to catch the boy.

While waiting silently for Lavi to be finished with his shower, Tyki had rearranged the Exorcist's room so that when the other got out, he would be faced with his bed standing vertically, right in front of the bathroom's door.

The soft mattress (the side that people usually sleep on) was facing the door, its opposite facing the wall. With only a towel around his waist and his usual headband to keep his dripping hair from his face, Lavi was defenseless to stop his enemy from pushing him toward and into the piece of furniture. Jumping from the bathroom's floor to catch him off guard had been pretty easy.

Of course, the Poker Player hadn't wanted his prey to get hurt, and so had used his powers to make the other momentarily fuse with the bed instead of slamming him into it like most bullies would have done.

A squawk of surprise had been the only sound to escape the rabbit's lips during the whole capture event.

And Tyki, offered with the most tempting view of the other's ass hidden within only a towel, had almost thrown his plan out the window and jumped Lavi on the spot, mattress standing between them or not. The angry shouting and kicking legs had greatly helped to calm down his libido.

Especially when one had nearly smashed his crotch, missing it by an inch.

After having backed off a few steps to avoid the very painful destruction of his shaft, the Noah had admired his successful capture for a while longer, eyeing especially those beautiful, long and slightly tanned legs. As a precaution, he had made sure that Lavi's Innocence was well out of reach of the redhead's hands, should Lavi had by some miracle or unknown force broken free and lunged for it.

He hadn't wanted to take any chances, after all.

* * *

I had that fic in my comp for quite a while now. I still have to find an appropriate ending for it, but I know that my plot bunnies will come eventually. Still, I felt like posting it on FFn for you readers to read and enjoy. I'm being generous xD

I want at least 10 reviews before posting the next chapter. I know I'm being a bitch asking for that, but mom's forcing me to go a party that has cigarette smoke in it, which I really can't stand because of my very sensible lungs, so it's making me frustrated. Sorry, but I can't vent my anger anywhere else at the moment. Talk about a New Year's Eve... yeepee.

AF


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Simply... Tyki/Lavi. Rimming. And more rimming. And maybe a little more.

* * *

Pleasured Into Insanity: Chapter 2

* * *

"The heck?! Tyki?! Let me go, you bastard!!" had shouted Lavi, knowing that only he could have caught him off guard. He had twisted, struggled and kicked his legs vigorously against his unnatural prison, trying in vain to break free.

"Now now, my dear boy, no need to get so worked up." Had almost purred the other, walking around to stand before his captive. However, despite the sexy appearance his black pants, his opened white shirt, his black, unfastened and curly hair, as well as his golden eyes and ashen-brownish colored skin had given him, Lavi had been too angry to feel affected by his attire.

It IS difficult not to get angry at the man whom had almost killed your best friend not too long ago, after all. The vivid memory from Timcampy of that night, when Allen had been at Tyki's mercy was still very fresh in his mind.

"What do you want?"

Tyki had almost pouted at the harshly spoken question. "Can't I just come in and give you my salutes?"

"Answer me."

A chuckle. "My my, so demanding." Golden eyes had opened to fix an emerald one in amusement. "Well, my lovely Bookman in training, another bird told me something about you little Exorcists having been messing around with things you have no business meddling with. Is that true?"

Tense silence had been his only answer, shock displaying itself into his captive's eye for a split second before quickly hiding itself behind Lavi's usual Bookman mask.

The Noah had seen it nonetheless. And grinned dangerously. "I'll take your silence as a yes, then."

Goose bumps had appeared on the redhead's his skin at the husky tone the words were spoken in. Meanwhile, Tyki had gone back the other side, this time facing Lavi's ass, a smirk definitely felt in his voice when he had uttered his next statement.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself; I am Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, allowed to choose what I want and what I reject from the entire Creation as I please. And, my little Bookman, I want you..." a pause here, clearly an innuendo, but then he continues, "to tell me what I want to know. As a gentleman, I should begin by politely inquiring whether or not you are going to tell me of your own free will. Should you refuse, well..." he'd trailed off here, and Lavi had shuddered, knowing very well from past observations what had happened to those who'd refused to spill the beans.

Still, the hidden and deadly threat hadn't deterred him in the least. Instead, he had huffed at the other in annoyance, effectively hiding his fear.

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to kill me and torture me to death, bad guy stuff, yadda yadda. Cut the crap now, I ain't gonna tell you a word of whatever it is you want to know and I'd rather not have to endure listening to your grand speech of evil." At that, Tyki had blinked at him, then smiled.

"Well, I must confess that it was the original plan. However, after having caught you at such a time," he had said, referring to Lavi having been in the shower, "I realized that it would be a shame to have the blood of such a lovely young man like yourself on my hands. But, I have my orders. So, Junior, I'll approach the subject in a slightly more... pleasurable way, and take full advantage of my Noah powers. In fact, I had secretly hoped that you'd refuse to tell me of your own free will. I am looking forward to... making you tell me."

Time had frozen for the redhead, and his heart had skipped a beat, face paling when he had realised his enemy's true intentions. Then a blush had tainted his face beet red, for the last statement had been both a compliment and embarrassing at the same time.

The feel of a finger trailing up his right thigh (rising up the towel at the same time) toward his right ass cheek had made him squeak, tense then jerk away as much as he was able to from the ticklish sensation.

A deep, amused chuckle had followed his reaction. "Oh yes, I really do."

* * *

That's it for chapter 2 now, guys! I'll wait for another 10 reviews before posting the next part. I was so tired after having given back a chapter that took me days to beta read, as well as had finished chapter 6 for 'What Ignorance of Grown up Matters Can do' in time, that I wasn't able to update chapter 2 for this story before review #11 came in. Still, it's better than having to wait for weekly updates, like I had planned to do at the start.

Review plz!

AF


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Simply... Tyki/Lavi. Rimming. And more rimming. And maybe a little more.

* * *

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Heater_Hitsugaya: I know the chappies are short, but I'll try to make them longer. However, since I've already written most of the fic already, only the end is going to be longer content-wise. Be patient! ^^

Blackenedskin: I know it's on the short side, but towards the end it'll get longer lol. Thanks for your review!

Kitchan: hehehe the Tease are gonna get another part in this, and won't be used only as a butterfly chain. Wait patiently for chapter updates, and you'll see what I'm hinting at.

Foxfire1223: I am updating lol.

_**Chapter 2:**_

Silverneko: I'm updating more, don't worry xD. Indeed, Lucky is amazing. Thanks for the review! ^^

* * *

Pleasured Into Insanity: Chapter 3

* * *

"Like hell if I'm gonna let you do anything to me! Let me go!!" the struggling had doubled in intensity, but had only made the bed dance around.

Lavi's headband had fallen onto his eye at that moment, blinding him completely.

A yelp of surprise had followed soon after, for his kicking legs had suddenly been grabbed and fused with the opposite wall, specifically the bathroom's doorframe.

Not even three seconds later, cold air had glided against the rabbit's ass, alerting him that his only article of clothing had been taken out of the way, much to his ultimate horror. With one feet glued on either side of the door, coupled with his obvious nudity, it had left him spread eagled and at Tyki's complete mercy.

A warm breath, just above his coccyx. "Are you now, mm? I wonder if you'll be able to..."

After that, everything else was a blur of thoughts, quickly followed by a tsunami of blissful sensations he'd never felt before.

But he'd known, from that very instant the other man had gotten down to business, that he was in pretty deep shit.

That was how Lavi found himself releasing sounds he'd never known his vocals could produce as his ass got the fucking best time of its life. Despite all the personas that he'd taken so far, his body had never engaged in sexual relations before **(1)**, which made him even more vulnerable to Tyki's ministrations.

It didn't help that he couldn't move his legs to kick him away. However, considering the situation, Lavi wasn't sure if he would've used them to kick him or pull him closer, had he had them free.

Probably the latter, since said Noah was living up to his title quite easily.

Another choked groan came out from the Apprentice Bookman's throat as a particular strong lick went along his cleft, from his balls up to his coccyx. A shudder wracked his frame when the Poker Player spread his cheeks even more, then blew on the wet trail all the way back down.

An idea popped into Tyki's head just as he was about to torment the tempting hole further.

"Still resisting the need to answer my question, Eye-Patch boy?" he purred.

It took a good 10 seconds for Lavi to get his bearings back into place for his brain to process the information, and five full more to give a coherent response.

"N-not a chance." He rasped out, panting hard.

The aura his enemy emitted seconds after his response made his skin crawl and every hair on his body stand on end. Very suddenly, Lavi wished that he had his Innocence to defend himself from whatever his nemesis was planning to inflict him… until he remembered that he was stuck in his bed, and couldn't get out of it until his tormentor wished so.

Shit.

A truly evil grin etched itself on the Pleasure's face, sharp teeth appearing. "Perfect. Because I fully intend to make you beg for mercy, my dear prey."

Beads of sweat ran down the side of the redhead's face. Good gods, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**(1)** Intercourse is one of the most avoided activity by the Bookman clan, especially the males, seeing as even a heartless one could get addicted by carnal desires and get distracted beyond reason to go back to their pleasureless life.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3, guys! ^^ I know it's not much, but right now I'm following the format I've taken for the story (meaning I already had its chapter cut like this). Eventually, the chapters are gonna get longer, I promise. I'm gonna wait for another 10 reviews before posting chapter 4.

Don't forget to review! ^^

AF


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Simply... Tyki/Lavi. Rimming. And more rimming. And maybe a little more.

**WARNING:** for those who have a sensible heart or are men, I suggest that you back off the upcoming chapter 4-5 (and possibly chapter 6-7), because there is a possibility that my description of the male parts being denied release give will you nightmares, or scare you shitless. You have been warned.

* * *

Pleasured Into Insanity: Chapter 4

* * *

Sharp teeth sank painfully into the sensitive flesh just above his coccyx, and Lavi shouted in pain despite his futile attempts to stay quiet. A shout that quickly shifted into a groan when the other sucked the wound in apology, sending a sparkle of pleasure through his nerves.

Again the Noah stuck, this time on either butt cheek, leaving a behind bleeding mark. Tyki looked at the bloody triangle with a smirk, licking his lips.

It wasn't his fault that his dark side was mostly sadistic. Lavi was too tempting to molest despite his restraints. Oh well, at least he'd stay alive.

Only his torture would be tripled in intensity.

He called out some of his Teases. "Here is a little feast for you, my dear pets. Don't bite him; I need him to stay alive." He whispered to them making sure that Lavi didn't hear his command.

Three Teases sprang out towards the bleeding wound on the right with a screech of joy, and latched onto it like dehydrated parasites. They begin to lick the blood, sucking at the numerous holes rapidly when no more got out. The same thing was done to Lavi's other wounds, and soon his ass was prowling with deadly butterflies, all chirping with glee as they feasted upon the delicious liquid.

Despite their master's command, some of them couldn't refrain from chomping the good smelling, soft and very tempting flesh right beneath their fangs, so strong was their curiosity to get a taste of Lavi's ass, as well as a (very small) piece of it. This caused more blood to pour out and soon, close to twenty or so Teases were feasting excitedly upon the numerous wounds left by their comrades, flapping their wings erratically to keep their brothers and sisters away as they took their turns.

Poor Lavi's butt will unfortunately get marred with scars unless they miraculously healed, constantly reminding him of the events of that night in the future. Whether this'll be a good or bad thing for him, he didn't know.

Hoarse cries soon added themselves to the cacophony form the helpless captive, the blinding, painful pleasure of feeling something lick, suck then bite his wounds at irregular times all over his butt confusing his nerves with mixed sensations.

Since when did he start to find pain so damn arousing?

His cock twitched painfully, the pre-cum unable to get out with half the shaft being stuck in the wood.

Unbeknownst to Tyki and Lavi, the outside part of the redhead's member began to darken in colour, light red shifting to reddish-brown.

* * *

Okay, I won't blame you if you say that this chapter is really damn short and wasn't worth ten reviews, and I'm really sorry for that in advance. I'll try to add some more phrases in chapter 5 to compensate for this. Plz be patient until then; and don't forget to put **9** reviews, okay? I got the first one before I was able to post this chappy, so that's one less for the next chapter. I swear, only 2 chapters left with very short contents, then I'll try to make the rest longer.

I'm so stressed and anxious... I only have a few days left before I return to college, and I haven't been able to write a single damn thing; plot bunnies are running everywhere in my head, too fast for me to grab a hold of them. How the hell am I gonna fill the 15 or so requests on my to-do list before January 18th?!? *hyperventilates*

AF


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Simply... Tyki/Lavi. Rimming. And more rimming. And maybe a little more.

* * *

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Chapter 3**

Qwertzu: I will not; Tyki surely will do it in my place lol. But don't worry; I'm updating the chappies.

Kitchen: Well, when I watched the episode where Bookman reminds Lavi of them not being involved, and that they were just on this side of the war to record the events and blablabla, I thought that not giving in to sexual urges would be the same. If one wanted to be a successful Bookman, he'd have to have a tight control on both his mind and body.

Allen_Lover: Indeed lol.

Komaki 14: Chapter 5 & 6 are already written; it's after that that the updates are gonna take more time. Thanks for the review! ^^

**Chapter 4**

Tyki's Kitten: I've found out why I was so worried, and I'm healing now, thank. Here's the chappy you asked for! Lol

Too-sexy-for-roxy: Lavi has a sociable alias, so it's not surprising that he's capable of getting into everyone's hearts. Although I can't say if he regrets being in Tyki's... But Timcampy? Mmm I'd have to read more about that pairing, however I don't think there's a M rated fic with the both of them. If you see one, plz tell me okay? I would be interested in reading it.

* * *

Pleasured Into Insanity: Chapter 5

* * *

Tyki joined his butterflies in the feasting, only he took the puckered hole before him for his meal. Sharp teeth sank greedily around the entrance, and Lavi shouted – in pain or pleasure he didn't know anymore – when the other begin to suck out the blood from the now oversensitive spot, stimulating its inside-and-out nerves with deliberate succion.

"Nngh...! Ah, a-AH! Ah, ah-aaah!"

The Noah of Pleasure grinned at the pleasant sounds, knowing that a hickey (and possibly a scar) would appear on the flesh he's just claimed as his.

And damn right it was. Every part of Lavi's ass was his, period. Any other that tried to claim him after that would be personally dismembered.

Using his Noah powers, Tyki plunged a hand into the boy's ass by passing into his right hip, going all the way up to search for the gland he knew that would make Lavi scream his name. A strong jerk of the butt he was holding told him that his search was successful.

"Oh gods, Tyki!!"

The hands went away, which made Lavi whimper at the lost. But a tongue probed his bruised entrance and forced itself in, massaging his inner walls in such a manner that it felt too damn good to complain about the lack of stimulation against his prostate. The muscles clenched around it to keep it in, and a harsh slap on the redhead's thigh made him yelp in surprise and unclench them.

Now free to do as he pleased, Tyki thrust his tongue in and out, each time going deeper than the last, wetting the passage with his saliva and stimulating nerves he knew that Eye-Patch boy had never had anyone touch before. Lavi let out an incoherent phrase, something between a curse and a moan slipping past his lips as he desperately gasped for air.

The Noah of Pleasure hummed pleasantly. Taking one's virginity had always been his favourite pastime.

Once sure that the entrance was wet enough for more foreplay, Tyki begin searching his target with determination. Once he found it (Lavi's voice getting three octaves higher with his name half-spoken in Latin and English), he was merciless to the other's prostate. He struck it, stabbed it and slammed into it with a force that no normal humans could ever hope to possess, savouring the other's cries.

Toe-curling pleasure and blissful pain fought, fused and overwhelmed each other in a fiery battle for expulsion by Lavi's cock, only to meet an unbreakable obstacle on the way out: salvation was blocked by a furniflesh fusion.

The result?

Lavi's cock swelled. Pre-cum and semen accumulated in it, slowly making the shaft enlarge itself like a balloon getting filled with air, the skin staining itself to keep it all in.

The tight knot in the apprentice Bookman's groin became painful; the raging waves demanded to be released, screamed to be unleashed, howled to be freed.

The redhead writhed as much as he could, feeling every stroke on that spot inside him that set every nerve in his body haywire and made his blood boil with an intensity that was beyond his capability to cope with.

And the worst? He wanted more of it.

He'd never felt more alive than during this moment, and some part of him wanted to keep this going forever.

It had never received such attention from anyone else before, be it good or bad, and it wanted to feel more. The life he had been leading as a Bookman apprentice had been too empty, too devoid of things to feel, to touch, to sense, to do. That part of him he had sealed shut the moment he'd agreed to become a recorder had awakened. It wanted, no, needed to feel alive again.

He'd become addicted.

A strangled plea for more escaped Lavi's lips without his knowledge, and Tyki grinned triumphfully. Instead, he slowed his rhythm down (ignoring the heart-wrenching whine this earned him) to a torturous pace, and waited for the other to submit and give his answer.

He wanted the redhead to beg, and he would make him beg alright.

* * *

I did promise that there'd be more content in this one, and I haven't lied. I may not be visible, but I did add some things. OP should be able to see it, since he/she has already read the older version. But I couldn't differ too much from the plot, so I couldn't add more than what I had in mind. Still, I hope you'll have liked it!

Don't forget to put in your 10 reviews!

AF


End file.
